This is an application for the competing continuation of the University of Pittsburgh Training Program in the Epidemiology of Aging, funded by the NIA since 1989. The training program will continue to include 2 pre- doctoral and 2 post-doctoral positions in epidemiology. In the upcoming cycle, we will continue to innovate by engaging trainees in new research and adapting our courses to include new methodology. New areas of emphasis include clinical trials, biomarkers of aging including genomics and metabolomics, global aging, and big data. Building on our success with underrepresented minority recruitment, we will establish an alumni network to recruit new scholars. We have established a grant-writing course designed to increase our applications for individual pre-doctoral and post-doctoral awards. We aim to develop research scientists who are specialized in the field of the Epidemiology of Aging by providing mentored, hands-on, diverse research experience with well-funded senior leaders in the field, formal coursework and group and individualized instruction that emphasize: 1) A strong foundation in traditional and novel epidemiologic methods and quantitative skills, 2) A strong physiologic and biologic basis for the study of problems of older adults, 3) The professional skills required for a career as an independent scientist in the public, private or academic sector, 4) A multidisciplinary and collaborative approach, 5) The potential for prevention of disease and of disability in multiple domains including physical, cognitive, psychological and social function as well as the promotion of active life expectancy. Our novel approaches within our long-standing training program reflect the changing needs of our trainees in the current research environment of aging epidemiology, ultimately designed to improve the health of our aging population.